Showdown at Old Corrolan - Battle 3
Mission Start/Before Boss Battle ** Abe: This is crazy! How could there be a monster more powerful than Don Penguini? ** Abe: Not only that, but it's something my brother made! ** Thug: Don Salvatore... he just caught us off-guard... ** Abe: No... No, he didn't. I was ready for him this time! ** Abe: My brother may be a lot of things, but he ain't stupid. He wouldn't step on my turf a second time unless he had a real plan. ** Abe: ...And I walked right into it! That Pengborg is too tough... ** Thug: Where did that thing come from? ** Abe: I don't know. But I need for Penguini to get stronger... or... ** ?????: Well, then... Heh heh heh... Maybe I can help. ** Abe: !! ** --You whip around to the source of the voice... And spot a man cloaked in black. Instinctively, you run up and pin him against the wall. ** Abe: Hey, hey, hey! Who do you think you are? ** ?????: Aaaagh! I'm a friend! I'm a friend! ** --You let go of the man. He stumbles and brushes of his cloak. ** Abe: Like I said before... who are you, buddy? ** Lector: My name is Lector. I knew your father before he died. We were business partners. ** Abe: And you just showed up now? ** Lector: I got word of your struggles against your brother for control of the city. I wanted to see if I could help. ** Abe: I dunno... why should I trust you? ** Lector: It is my duty to aid the true heir of the Salvatore throne, and you are the only true heir. ** Lector: You have mastered Don Penguini in such a short time! You strike fear in the hearts of all those who oppose you! That alone is proof of your worthiness. ** Abe: ....Alright, I'm listening. What is your plan? ** Lector: Don Penguini is powerful, but your father's Don Penguini isn't fully evolved. ** Abe: Are you serious? ** Lector: Indeed! This Omegamid should be exactly the thing it needs to evolve. ** Lector: The energies of this Omegamid should resonate with your Don Penguini, unlocking it's hidden potential! ** Abe: ....Heh. ** Abe: This is just crazy enough to work. ** Abe: Let's get to it! ** --You gather your forces at the supply depot in the west side of town. Word is that Ben's forces are making a move there, at the heart of your territory. ** Thug: We just confirmed it, Ben is leading the charge... and that Pengborg thing is with him ** Thug: What do we do? ** Abe: Don't worry. He won't set foot in our turf without a fight. ** --Ben's crew draws closer, with him at the lead, and the Pengborg marching right beside him. ** Ben: Glad you decided to show up, after all. ** Abe: Ben, I'm warning you to back off. Now. ** Ben: What can you do? Nothing can stand before Pengborg. ** Abe: In that case, I'd like you to meet... The Godfeather! ** Ben: ...Huh? ** --The Godfeather exits its capture card, appearing behind you in a flash of light. ** --He is far larger than Don Penguini, easily towering over everyone present, all while seated comfortably on his throne. ** Ben: Don Penguini... evolved? ** Abe: I'll give you one more chance to leave. ** Ben: No way! I crushed Don Penguini before, and I'll do it again! ** Ben: I just hope he's tougher than the last form or this will be boring. ** Abe: Then let's see! Boss Battle * After Boss Battle ** Ben: No... my Pengborg... ** Abe: Ha ha ha! It's just like I planned. Now, Don Penguini is even more of a force to be reckoned with! ** Ben: You haven't won just yet! We need to get back to the laboratory... ** --Ben and his followers beat a hasty retreat. ** Abe: Everything is falling into place. And now, the path to the factory district is open once again! ** Abe: Get ready! We're striking back while the iron is hot! Category:Showdown at Old Corrolan